Solar Union
The Solar Union (Officially the Union of Sol, Belenus and Estella) was a galactic government located in the Milky Way of Dimension AI-26. It was founded by a unification of the Novaterran Union, Apollo Confederation, Directorate of Sol, Venusian Republic, Terran Defence Organization and the Sol Imperium. Etymology The official name of the Union is the Union of Sol, Belenus and Estella, in reference to its original three systems: Sol, Belenus and Estella. Unofficially, the Union is called the Solar Union, since Sol is the political, economic and cultural center of the Union. History Danuver Convention In 13 P.T., Dictator Laake of the Sol Imperium was deposed by a conspiracy led by Senator Quisling, who believed Laake was becoming authoritarian. After deposing him, Quisling became the Interim Consul of the Imperium, and he managed to negotiate a cease fire with the United Federation of Solar Republics. During the cease fire, Quisling began a campaign to unify all Human factions under a single government. Initially, Quisling sent diplomats to the Novaterran Union, Apollo Confederation and Venusian Republic, with an offer to create a Federal Republic. Once those three accepted, Quisling sent another round of diplomats to the Directorate and TDO. Director Hayes agreed on the condition that the TDO remain an independent agency, unlike under the Imperium when Laake attempted to dissolve it. The Directorate agreed, and Fox decided to go into exile, since his life-long goal of human unification was complete. A final diplomat was sent to the United Federation of Solar Republics, however the negotiation ended in the murder of President Mora, and so the UFSR refused to join. Luckily for Quisling, the incident did not escalate to full-out war. The leaders of the involved nations met at Danuver, and together wrote and ratified the Constitution of the Solar Union. Following this, elections were scheduled for later in 13 P.T.. Second League War Following the election of Alexander Knox as First Executive in 13 P.T., a rogue Atlantean assasinated Agent Ares of the Miskatonic University. Following a short investigation, the Internal Intelligence Agency determined the assasin was sent by the Atlantean Empire, and reported this to the Senate. In response, the Solar Union declared war on the Atlantean Empire, begining the Second League War or Third Great Galactic War. Under Knox, the Union launched attacks against the Planets of Avalon and Lyra, both under the control of the League of Atlann. Both these attacks failed within the first few months of the war. Citadel Incident During the war, former Consul Laake joined forces with the Metahuman Defence Force. Together, they overthrew Governor Frost of the Citadel and installed the leader of the MDF, Commander Thyne, as the new Governor of the Citadel. A few days after, a series of attacks are conducted by Metahumans across the Solar Union. In response, Knox and the Senate ordeedr the capture of Thyne and restoration of Frost as governor of the Citadel. Director Hayes of the TDO was sent to carry out the job. During the operation, the citadel was completly destroyed, and its citizens evacuated. Thyne was captured, however Laake escaped. Specter Incident During the war, the IIA discovered a space station orbiting the planet of Novaterra, and ordered Vice Admiral Specter to investigate it. The station turned out to be a civillian vessel belonging to Starlink Inc.. After a standoff, where the vessel's captain argued he had permission to be in orbit, Specter forcefully moved the vessel to civillian space. The following day, the Auditor-General requested that Specter be brought to trial to face the lawsuit filed by Starlink Inc. over the incident. Specter responded by leaving the Union with his fleet and hiding in N'varium territory. After the TDO chased him to the Far North, Specter and Agent Ward managed to cut a deal. Specter would hand himself in to get a shortened sentence in his trial. In the end, Specter would only serve 10 years in a Union prison facility. Treaty of Avalon Due to their weak strategic position, catastrophic failure in their campaigns in Avalon and Lyra and recent threats from the New Star H'essal joining the war, the Union was forced to sue for peace, and signed a treaty in Avalon with three conditions: # Payment of reparations for the damages in the battles of Avalon and Lyra # Pulling out of any Human forces in the N'varium civil war # Returning of the Supreme Praetor to the Atlantean Empire National Governments Viaux Administration Due to his poor managment of the Citadel Incident, the Specter Incident, the Treaty of Avalon and the general lack of progress during his administration, Knox lost the 14 P.T. election for First Executive to the National Party Candidate: Anton Viaux. Executive Viaux's first move as First Executive was to enact the Solar Buisness Protection Act, which banned Alien companies from operating within Solar Union Territory. He also enacted the Anti-Monopoly Act, which split up and privitazied the Industrial Collective and Mining Collective. As a result of these policies, the Solar Economy began to grow and expand. Under Viaux, the Senate passed the Proclamation of Solar Sovereignty, claiming all territories within the Oort Cloud for the Solar Union. His administration also saw the end of the N'varium Civil War. During much of Viaux's administration, he pushed for and passed legislation to open up the Tributary States to Solar companies and buisnesses. Viaux was reelected in 18 P.T., and left office in 22 P.T.. Blair Administration Blair, as the Secretary of Commerce during the Viaux Administration, was chosen by the National Party to run for First Excutive in 22 P.T. Domestically, his administration was focused on the bolstering of the Energy network. During his administration, the Nuclear Energy Act of 23 P.T. was passed, authorizing the creation of dozens of nuclear reactor plants across the union. On top of this, he also created the Dyson Program, which began the construction of a network of solar array satellites in orbit around Sol. His main policy during his first term was the reform of the Tributary States. He (and his Senate allies) passed the Tributary Reform Act. This law created the Office of the Tributaries, an agency of the Department of Foreign Affairs. The Office was headed by a Governor-General, appointed by the First Executive, and was the final authority for all Tributary States matters. Furthermore, the Act gave the Office the authority to renegotiate the treaties with the Tributaries. After being reelected in 26 P.T., Blair enacted and the Senate approved the Colonization Act of 27 P.T., which created the Solar Colonization Company, a corporation in charge of the colonization of the Solar System. Between 27 P.T. and 30 P.T., the Company set up colonial outposts and settlments in Triton, Titan, Enceladus and Titania, and terraforming began on said moons. Sparre Administration In 30 P.T., Sparre won the National Party Primaries and defeated his main oponent from the Futurist Party, winning the election for First Executive. In the opening year of his mandate, Sparre oversaw the appointment of the new Grand Protector, Enzo Fox. He also headed the Union during the Newborn Crisis, and afterwards promoted the settlment of the reborn Earth. Following the appointment of Enzo Fox as Grand Protector, the Senate gave him authority over the Union's defensive agencies and institutions, including the TDO. This violated the TDO's terms on joining the Solar Union and caused growing resentment towards the Grand Protector and First Executive within the Organization. These actions caused Jäger to carry out the bombing of the Senate, this in turn, led to the persecution and refragmentation of the TDO. At the same time, 4 of the 7 Tributary States revolted against the Union, which meant it's resources were focused in the far east. Taking advantage of the situation, Laake and his co-conspirators launched a coup, which led to the fall of the Union Government and the installment of Laake as Dictator Perpetuo. This dictatorship was short-lived however, as conspirator Leopold Von Scheer betrayed Laake, killing him and the other conspirators except for Specter. After this he abandoned the solar system, allowing Sparre and the Union congress to reasume control of the Union. Sparre would oversee the end of the Laake Conspiracy with the defeat and death of Specter at the Battle of Novaterra. Sparre's final act as First Executive was the ratification of the new constitution, which would mark the end of the Solar Union and the begining of the United Republic of Orion, in the year 32 P.T.. Geography The Solar Union is divided into three main star systems, with one minor star system and another two territories located in pocket dimensions. The three main star systems are the Sol System, the Belenus System and the Estella System. The Sol system has two major planets. The first and largest planet is Venus, which is a rocky planet with a very thick and large atmosphere. Most of its large cities are floating structures, with some smaller towns being located in specially protected areas in the surface. Mars is slightly smaller than Venus, and is also a rocky planet. It has been terraformed in some aspects, and now has a breathable atmosphere, with a strong magnetic field that deflects radiation. Besides these two planets, the Sol system is also home to the Earth and Ceres. Earth has been mostly decimated by a nuclear war and two alien invasions in a (relativley) short period of time. Following the decimation of Earth, multiple mining bases began construction, and where fully operational within a few years. Ceres was colonized during the Sol Imperium, and has since been a center of mining operations in the Asteroid Belt. Titan and Enceladus meanwhile have began terraformation and will soon be open for colonization. In the Belenus system, the only inhabited celestial body is the planet of Apollo, which is a rocky planet, with three large seas and has a large region of fertile land next to its largest lake. In Estella, there is one inhabitable planet and two large inhabited moons: the planet Novaterra and the moons of Doabta and Tenochtitlan. All are rocky and have large oceans alongside fertile land. The minor system of Centauri has only one inhabited planet, Centauri B. The Interregnum and Eden dimension are both pocket dimensions, with Eden dimension being home to Eden Base, and the Interregnum being home to three provinces of the Union, alongside the United Federation of Solar Republics. Government and Politics Economy Category:Nation